Right Now
by Riptide14
Summary: The sequel to my previous story Right Here (Read Right Here before): After solving their own issues from their own past, Percy and Annabeth must balance their relationship, their children and how to raise their family in a dangerous demigod world. How can they protect their children from the forces that have threatened to destroy them for most of their life.
1. Chapter 1

Right Now  
Hi guys! Well after my failed attempt at a prequel ( I thought I had a good story but I really didn't as my reviews showed and life got in the way and I kind of forgot about it) I have finally wrote the first chapter to my sequel to Right Here. This takes place 8 months after Right Here. It will chronicle the lives of Percabeth through marriage, kids and other things. I just wanted to like Jasper fans that something is coming up and I hope you won't be mad at me when it does. You have been warned :). Anyway I hope you guys like it. Oh and if you have questions or comments PM me or if you are a guest message me on tumblr:youseethingsandyouknow. PLEASE REVIEW!  
~Riptide14

Summary: The sequel to my previous story Right Here (Read Right Here before): After solving their own issues of the past, Percy and Annabeth must balance their relationship, their children and how to raise their family in a dangerous demigod world. How can they protect their children from the forces that have threatened to destroy them most of their life.

Chapter 1: **Percy**  
The problem with living in an apartment with your OCD girlfriend is that most days you get into a fight about the littlest things. Today thankfully was not one of those days. Today was going to be the day that I finally proposed to her. I would have done it sooner but life got in the way…again.

"Two months ago Annabeth and I were sitting in our apartment when we suddenly got an Iris messaged from Chiron telling us we needed to get to camp. When we arrived we were once again thrown into the world of quests and monsters. We needed to go stop some lackeys of Kronos from getting some scroll to resurrect him. We thankfully got it and destroyed it but during the fight with the monsters in the cave we were all in, one of the monsters caused an earthquake and trapped Annabeth and I in the cave. There were rocks and it looked like we were going to die in there. Both of us felt like we were back in Tarturus. Looking back now I can't believe how bleak it looked:

_"Annabeth we can figure something out…there has to be some opening that we can push some rocks out of."_

_"Percy stop. If these our last moments together I don't want to spend it pushing rocks around. " _

_She had a point. We had to be trapped for two days now and I could feel the oxygen escaping me. We were going to die down here either today or tomorrow it was just a matter of time. I looked at her and she came towards me. Annabeth brushed some hair from my face and cupped my cheeks as she softly kissed me. I kissed her back and showed her out much I loved her with each touch of our lips. Eventually our kisses became more passionate and desperate because we were desperate. We were desperate for more time and we had to cherish every second of it. And that ended up in us on the dirt floor, loving and grinding on each other, frantically trying to make every moment count. It was hard to breathe but every moment loving her was perfect. When we were finished, we laid in each other's arms, taking in every piece of each other. We finally decided to change back into our clothes because I put it I wouldn't want to be found dead and naked. I had some self-respect. We sat there holding each other's hand and waiting for death. But luckily it never came. With the help of our friends, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Jason and Piper, they were able to find us and get us out of the cave._

Since our near death experience Annabeth and I have been on edge lately. Actually I should rephrase that. Annabeth has been on edge lately. She is moody, tired emotional and usually hungry. I don't know if she is just stressed from her job or what but I wish we could stop fighting every moment of everyday. That is why I am determined to make tonight a nice evening with no drama. I came home from work early and decided to set up a nice dinner. I put together some candles and set up our little kitchen table. I ordered some dinner because I can't cook and warmed it up even though Annabeth will know I didn't make it.

Everything was ready and perfect when Annabeth walked through the door looking very anxious. I walked over to the door and she completely blew me off and headed to the bathroom. Worried, I followed her to the bathroom and asked through the door.

"Annabeth are you ok?"

She didn't answer and then I heard a shaky gasp. I asked again, " Annabeth?"

Annabeth opened the door and looked at me with wide eyes. I never see this look unless she was scared which got me very worried.

"What's wrong?"  
She showed me a small stick with a plus sign. I had no idea what it was and asked, "What is this?"

Annabeth laughed slightly and said, " Seaweed Brain…I'm pregnant."

I looked up at her and I am sure my face was exactly like hers was a couple of moments ago.

"What? R-Really?"

She nods with tears in her eyes and says, "I know it's a shocker but…it would explain why I have been on edge lately. I threw up for no reason at work today and knew something was wrong. I need to go to a doctor to confirm it but I am almost positive. I mean I should have noticed it earlier when my work slacks were a little tight. Percy? Are you alright?"

Was I all right? I was ecstatic. The girl who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with was carrying my child. Sure we were just out of college and still figuring out our new lives out but my life is always complicated.

"Wisegirl..." But I was so happy and speechless. I gently picked her up and held her close as she laughed into my shoulder and hugged me. I pulled pack and set her down as I kissed her softly.

"I love you."  
She smiles and says, "I love you too."

Tonight didn't go as planned but it was perfect.

**Annabeth**  
"How did you not know you were pregnant? You are two months along." My doctor looks shocked and Percy laughs a little and tries to hide it.  
"Seaweed Brain quiet. I don't know doctor it's just been really stressful at work and I thought the symptoms were because of that."

"Well at least you know now. But everything seems fine. Just try to cut the stress out of your life and take it easy."

Being a pregnant demigod I don't know how I am going to take it easy. Percy and I just found out that we need to go to camp and we are going back after this appointment is finished.

"So when can we find out the gender?" Percy asked.  
"In a couple of months. But right now the fetus is very small to tell anything." The doctor says as he turns the lights off and goes to the monitor. The nurse lifts my shirt to reveal my slight bump and puts some cold gel on it. The doctor rubs a wand on it and says as a tiny beat pounds out of the speaker, " That's the baby's heartbeat."

I smile and look up at Percy who looks at me with an expression of joy and pure love, a look I have never seen before. I grab his hand and notice some of the scars of Tarturus on his arms. We have been through so much but I can't believe we have gotten this far.

When we are done with the appointment, we both hop in our small car and race to Camp Half Blood. Well actually I shouldn't say we raced. We probably could have lost to a snail by how slow Percy was driving.

"Oh my gods grandma is beating us in the next lane! Can you go any faster!"  
"I don't want to hurt the baby Wisegirl!"  
"Percy! Drive faster!" I roll my eyes and now he finally picks up the pace.

When we get to camp, we get out and go to the Big House where we enter the middle of a war council meeting.

"Sorry we are late." I say as we quickly sit down.

Chiron nods and says, " Well to recap, the resurrection of Kronos will not happen thanks to Percy and Annabeth who destroyed the scroll."

Everyone cheers and claps for us and we both blush and smile. Jason and Piper smile. Hazel and Frank clap for us as Leo hoots and say, "Yah Percabeth!"

Chiron dismisses the campers and Percy asks, " So we drove all this way just for some clapping?"

Chiron shakes his head and says, "Well no…Rachel wanted to see you both. She had a vision about something that she wanted to confirm.  
Rachel comes in the room and races towards me, "I knew it! Congrats Annabeth!"  
"What is it that noticeable!?"

Piper asks, "Is what noticeable?"

I sigh and hold Percy's hand as I say, "Um….I am pregnant."

Everyone in the room has three reactions; shock, happiness and Leo who says, " I knew you guys did something in that cave…you guys seemed so weird when we saved you!"

Rachel says, "I had a visio-" Suddenly her eyes go green and she holds my shoulders as she looks directly in my eyes.

_A child of the Sea and Wisdom_  
_Shall face all odds on her father's judgment year_  
_She will destroy the father of the cosmos_  
_But she will fall._

Rachel comes back and her green glowing eyes disappear. She looks at Percy and I and I feel like I want to go toss my breakfast. This can't happen. Not to my child.

Percy tries to lighten the mood and says, "Well I guess we are having a girl…"  
I nod and say, "Her father's judgment year…that was when you were 16. It's going to happen when she is 16. She is going to face Chaos…the father of the cosmos."

I look at him and he has a very worried expression. We have a silent conversation that both express both of our concerns. This is not going to happen to our child….it can't. But if it does then we need to keep her save./p

I gently place a hand on my slight bump and whisper," I will not let anything happen to you. I don't care what the prophecy says. Screw it. I will NOT let anyone lay a finger on you. I promise."

I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE! I have been having AWFUL writers block for all of my stories and it has been more of a hectic summer then i thought it was going to be. Sorry and hopefully this chapter doesn't suck to you guys as much as it sucks to me! Thanks and REVIEW!

Chapter 2

(Four months along)

Annabeth

I am now four months into my pregnancy and everything seems to be getting harder. For one thing I am so tired that most of the time even moving out of bed breaks me into a sweat. My stomach is starting to show a little, which makes wearing my usual clothes a little difficult. Percy and I went out shopping for maternity clothes. He didn't have to come but he is convinced that he will miss something in the pregnancy process and he doesn't want to take any chances. It's actually really adorable.

Besides the discomfort and my growing weight, my moods have been different. For one thing I have been so horny all the time, which Percy doesn't seem to mind. And I have cravings randomly, mainly for ice cream or this pizza around the corner from the apartment. But other then those minor things, the pregnancy has been going well. My morning sickness was brief and now I am never nauseous.

When we told each of our parents, there were many different reactions:

Athena: *death glares at Percy* I do not approve of this Jackson. You would be the last person I would want to father my grandchild.

Poseidon: Well we knew someday this might happen. But congrats it's been a while since I have been a grandfather. Glad to see one of my kids live to adulthood.

My dad: What why where how?

Sally: OH MY GODS! I AM SO THRILLED! You know I suspected that you were pregnant last time you came over!

Paul: Congrats you two way to go.

So yes we got very mixed reactions but at the end of the day what matters is the baby and it being safe and healthy.

It's one of those nights where I am tired but can't fall to sleep because I have an insane craving for a milkshake at 3 am. I look over and Percy is sound asleep next to me. His hand is gently on my stomach and around him are baby name books that we were going over before he dozed off.

I nudge him slightly and whisper, " Percy."

He doesn't move so then I do it harder and he groans, "Whattt?"

"Can you go get me a milkshake?"

He opens is one eye slightly and says, "Annabeth it's three in the morning…"

"But I am hungry…please," I beg him as I plant soft kisses on his neck. He grumbles and says, " Fine same thing as last night?"

"No can I have a strawberry milkshake please?"

He nods and kisses me lightly before sleepily getting out of bed and slipping his shoes on. His hair is all over the place and he looks like he could pass out at any moment.

"I will be right back."

"Thank you!"

Thirty minutes later, Percy comes through the door with my milkshake in his hand. He hands it to me and flops face first back into bed.

"Sorry. But thank you again"

"No problem Wisegirl. Anything for my girls."

I smile and take a sip silently reading over some documents for work. Once I am finished and Percy is back to sleep and drooling, I eye one of the baby books and decide I should probably look over those instead of what kind of lights to put in the newest building I built. I quietly flip through the baby girl names since there is really no point in looking at the boy's names now that we know the gender. Normally most couples would not know so early but because the prophecy that Rachel told us two months ago basically stated that we are having a daughter I guess I can't complain.

My gaze looks over many names; Lily, Laura, Abby, Amy, Carly but none of them stand out to me. They don't sound right.

"You know sleep is important for the baby too." Percy whispers with his eyes closed.

" Sorry I didn't mean to wake you…I just can't seem to fall asleep."

_I guess I wasn't as quite as I thought_.

"It's ok." He opens his eyes slowly and then says, " What are you looking at?"

"Baby names. So far I haven't seen any that I really liked."

"Do you have any in mind?" He asks as he sits up with a sleepy yawn.

"Not really? How about you?"

He shakes his head and Percy says, "I am not too worried about it right now. If we don't find anything we can just name her Percy jr." He smirks and I hit him lightly.

"She will hate us if we name her that! But we can figure out the names later…I guess the real reason why I can't sleep is because I am worried about her…and her future. I mean she hasn't even been born yet and there already is a prophecy about her."

I gently rub my slightly swollen stomach worriedly and Percy holds my hand on my stomach and says, " Hey look at me."

I look up at him and he smiles at me with warmth in his green eyes, " I know you are scared. I am too. I am freaking out about it but we need to enjoy these moments. Annabeth this is a huge step and life changing experience for us." His smile widens and says, " We are having a little girl. We should be excited. I know that the prophecy doesn't help things but that is a long time from now. And we will do everything in our power to protect her. I promise I will not let anything happen to either of you."

"Thank you." I kiss him lightly and reposition myself so I am laying on his chest and he kisses my head as we both hold each other and eventually fall back to sleep.

Jason POV

Life in New Rome seems to be in a constant cycle for me. Wake up, go to meetings, eat, go to bed and repeat. Ever since Reyna got sick I have been taking her place alongside Frank.

Piper and I decided to come back and start planning our wedding two years ago. We were just about to get married when we heard that Reyna was sick and she needed my help. And we decided to postpone the wedding until she got better. Piper has told me she doesn't care when we get married because she feels like we already are married and I can say the same thing. We have been living together for two years and at this point we should just get married to shut up our friends and family. But we both want a ceremony because that's what we should do and we deserve it. Piper deserves it especially after these last two years of putting up with my work and helping Reyna. The doctors say her cancer is not as progressive as it was two years ago and maybe sometime soon she will be in remission. Reyna at first wasn't too keen on asking for my help, but once the cancer started to get worse she had no choice but to ask.

But lately I feel that something is different with me. I don't know if it's the stress of the job or the feeling that I am constantly letting Piper down but I have been feeling more on the edge. Sometimes the tiniest things will set me off and Frank will have to calm me down. Other times as I am sitting listening to Octavian ramble about stupid things, I have a strong urge just to stab him with my sword. And that scares me because I have all of this suppressed rage and I don't know why. I have never felt like this before.

As I walk into Piper and mine's small apartment in New Rome, I feel like I can collapse from exhaustion right there and then. I shuffle in to find the table nicely set up with candles and flowers. It looks like there was a nice meal but it has been put away somewhere. _Shit did I forget something? Is it Valentine's Day or Piper's birthday or something? _There is a note from Piper on the table that says "Happy Anniversary. Dinner is in stove."

_Crap. _I silently walk into the kitchen and check the time. _1:10 am! Oh gods I didn't realize I was working THAT late. Piper is going to kill me. _I walk carefully into our bedroom where Piper is sleeping with her back towards the door. I slid in behind her and whisper, " I'm sorry"

"I am really getting sick of hearing that Jason. This is the third time this week where you have came home late without calling me. Who is she?"

"Who is who?"

"The slut that you are cheating with?"

"Ah Piper I have told you I am working the whole time. I'm sorry I forgot about our anniversary."

"Yah I'm sure"

"What does that mean?" I say a little louder then I mean to.

She rolls and faces me. "Do you even want to marry me?"

"Piper of course I do"

"Then why have you been avoiding it? Look I understand that everything with Reyna has been hard but it's been three years now? I just…I feel like your using her illness as an excuse."

"An excuse! Wow Piper your not jealous at all!"

"Jason that has nothing to do with it! You are avoiding getting married because of her and you know it! I understand why the first year but now you understand the job and it's not any harder then it has been in the past. If you don't want to be with me then say so because I can't…I can't do this anymore Jason. I can't be with someone who is barely here."

I suddenly feel the rage bubble up inside me and I don't know why. She has a good point. But all I want to do is hit her so hard in the face and the thought terrifies me to my core.

To avoid my emotions and this fight I get up and grab my pillow, "I'll be on the couch."

"Fine!" Piper screams at me, "Avoid this like you avoid me!"

"Fine I will!" I scream back and slam the door. My whole body is shaking and my mind wants me to run back in there and get into even more of a fight with her, but my heart tells me that this isn't me and Piper doesn't deserve this form of me. Whatever is going on with me I need to figure it out before I could lose everything. And the thought of losing Piper scares me more then my urge to hit her or my bubbling rage.


End file.
